That Job That I Don't Like...
Don't you hate your job? Ya know, that place that you work at for money, but sometimes you get it every other week? Yep, that place. And ya know that ONE person at that job, who is REALLY Annoying? Who says random stuff all day and tries to talk to you, even though you hate that son of a bitch. Well this is one of those stories. At the Office of the game company, CUPO Waterman: I already have 4 game series, and 3 ideas I have to write down. Dan: Crap. Can my game be a flash game? Waterson: As long as it has a page on TEE. Dan:So we can say "HELL NO APPLE FAQ U! Cause flash doesn't run on Apple. Screw apple. I hate them. WINDOWS FTW! Dingo: I hate apple. :/ Dan: Noone asked you Dead. Nick: Agreed. Dan: How did you get in here anyway? Dingo: I was always here. Dan: RED ALERT RED ALERT STALKER STALKER Dingo: I just came back from editing, jeex. Nick: xD Zon: xD Dingo: It's the new slang. Holly: My game is about a psychotic woodland creature that goes insane and attacks the other creatures of the woods. Dan: I have a slogan for CUPO! "MAN HOOK HAND CAR DOOR" Zon: ._. Waterson: Okay, Holly. NO, DAN! Dan: Aw. Dingo: Is anyone not busy with their series? Zon: Nope Dan: I AM SUPER BUSY NOT BEING BUSY. (Mr. Waterson is busy sorting out CUPO shares and lawsuits) Speedy-Gal: Me is busy, I am gonna write a entire episode in story mode >:3 Waterson: Story mode? NVM. Speedy-Gal: You know, reading a book mode. Nick: I am probably the most busy guy here...I am 1. Animating 2. Recording 3. Looking for music 4. Looking for sound effects 5. Writing plots Dan: My game is called "OFFICE JERKS" You play as Water, Nick, Holly, or Me and you fight Ninjas, Robots, and Zombies with GUNS! Waterson: .... Nick: ... Dingo: EPIC! Dan: :D Waterson: Shut up, Dingo. (Dan slaps Dingo in the back of his head. Hard) Dingo: I'm gonna get me a few guns, then I'm gonna shoot your a**. Dan: Nope. Security. Dingo: I was joking--what da fu--AHHHHH (Security shocks Dingo with a taser) Dan: So can I make Office Jerks? Waterson: Yes. (Dan does a weird fist pump) Dingo: Ya know guys, I'm currently outta a job, and--and I'm good at cleaning floors. I do it all the time at my mom's, so can I be a janitor? Dan: ................No. Dingo: :( Nick: Dingo, you're not a member of CUPO, so GTFO. Dan: xD Dingo: No, I'm super janitor. Nick: Only if Mr. Waterson says, now leave before I kick your a** from here to mars. Dan: Me? Dingo: Yes. Nick: No, you dingo. Dan: XD Nick: xD Dingo: (Forever alone) (Mr. Waterson receives a sudden call. Jolting up to his feet, leaves the board meeting in a hurry) Waterson: BRB, Beaches. Holly: While Waterson is gone, the manager (I) makes decisions. Dingo, go away. Dan: Okay, Holly. :D (At Holly) Dingo: Where? Holly: Away from CUPO. Nick: Dan, let's double team on 'em. xD. Dan: .........Okay. (Nick violently kicks Dingo out of the huge board room window, while Dan spits on on him as he falls) Dingo: I'M A SUPER JANITOR. I'LL ALWAYS CAME BAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK--- Nick: Which is why you always fail. Dan: Let's forget about him. Shall we? (Screaming at Dingo from high up in the board room, while he stays hurt, badly, on the concrete of New York City) Holly: Dingo, you're not the janitor for CUPO. (Hurt badly, barely able to move) Dingo: Wh--y not? Dan: Um guys, can I stay here? My mom kicked me out of the house. I have a water bed! Plz. Dingo: No wonder. (Grabs the coffee machine) Nick: Into my office ya go! Dan: Thanks Nick! You can have some coffee. (Yelling at everyone, in a cruel voice, as if she was a dictator) Holly: WHILE WATERSON IS AWAY, I MAKE DECISIONS!!! Nick: Holly will still kill you for using her credit card. (Talking to Dan) ...Nah I like cocoa more xD Dan: I'll put it in the hallway. Everyone can use it. (Dingo somehow manages to come back to the board room, though he looks like a hobo) Dingo: I'll ask Waterson. Holly: DINGO, STOP. THE ANSWER IS NO YOU DUMB COW. NOW GO BE PRIMITIVE. Dan: xD Dingo: Quite fierce for a fake business. >.> Nick: Dingo, if one thing is fake, it's your mom and you. Dan: Oh Holly, um, you know how I got that water bed? I used your mom's blood. Holly: Yeah? O_O Zon: ._. Dan: I cut her face. And stole her blood. (A thought bubble flows off of Holly's head. Holly images about making a slit in the bed and stuffing Dan in it so he drowns, then sewing the slit back up so the blood doesn't leak out) Holly: My blood bed now. Dingo: Nice. Dan do you have a series? Dan: No. I come here to say "damn you" at everyone. YES I HAVE A SERIES. WTFUDGE DID YOU THINK? Nick: xD (Giggling) Dingo: Which one? Dan: Stan 18. (Being to talk about Pokemon for no freakin' reason -_-) Nick: I imagine a 5th form for Deoxys... Dan: NO! Nick: Complete Form = Combination of all 4 forms = Uber PWNED age. Zon: XD. I know right. Dingo: They need a region with all the Pokemon in THAT reagion so no mo confusin. Nick: MAXIMUM GRAMMAR FAIL. (Mr. Waterson arrives back in the board room) Waterson: What did I miss? Nick: Then complete Kyurem = Kyurem before he decides it's the perfect time to split into two others xD. (At Mr. Waterson) Holly: Dingo wants to be the janitor. Dan: Dingo, you're not THE F***ING JANITOR! Holly: I told him, i told him. Nick: Deal with it, Dingo. Dan: Pwned. Waterson: He can be the janitor that cleans the monkey crap by eating it. -,- . Dingo: F***, YEAH!!!! Waterson: ...And he works in Africa. Dingo: THAT is MY game. (At Mr. Waterson) Dan: Okay I'm cool with that. Waterson: Dingo, GTFO.....you're fired. Dan: YES! Zon: XD (Picks up phone) Dan: Hello? This is Dan from CUPO. How may I help you? No, no sir, we don't sell Ipads. No, this is CUPO. NOT APPLE. DAFAQ MAN! WRONG NUMBA! Dingo: bbs. Nick: bbs? Holly: Be back soon. Dan: Why is my name not on the list of workers? I'm not on the list. Please change that. Cuz I'm a worker. ...Allo? ....I'm not on the list. HELLO DAFAQ. Waterson: ... Dan: Put me on the list plz. Kthnxbai. Waterson: You took your name off... Dan: On accident...Put it back please? Waterson: No. -,- Dan: Why? [Mr. Waterson: Cause, I'm da boss. (Gets back from masterbat--I mean...from the bathroom) Dingo: LOL. besides Dingo: .........GTFO. THE END Office Workers Mr. Waterson: H20guy Dan: The New Dan Nick: Nickstone Holly: TDIfan83 Speedy-Gal: Speedygal Zon: Zonator Dingo: THEWALKINGDEADFAN * Note: That this was a conversation on the BTFF Wiki Chatroom. Most of it is the same, with a few mods. :D Hope you like it.